Decisiones!
by martin.mayangag
Summary: Lucy una alumna nueva, Natsu y Gray amigos de la infancia, enamorados de la misma persona? NALU :D
1. Ella tiene todo, lo que siempre soñe

CAPITULO 1: ELLA TIENE TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑE

Un día muy alegre en la ciudad de Fiore, y más alegre aún para la escuela Fairy Tail, ya que era el inicio de las clases escolares, eso significaba alumnas y alumnos nuevos, profesores nuevos, entre otras novedades.

Y es que para dos amigos que se conocían desde pequeños y llevaban casi todo el tiempo juntos de bromas en bromas, peleas y peleas.

Uno de ellos a pesar de su personalidad aventurera y avispada nunca había conocido lo que ahora en estos tiempos muy poca gente siente, "Amor" ... Pues como el mismo respondía cuando le preguntaban sobre ello, "Todavía no llega la adecuada así que no me desespero ...", este chico respondía al nombre de Natsu Dragneel, un chico extrovertido, de carácter amigable y muy respetado en todo el colegio por ser el capitán de Futbol y artes marciales llegando a dominar varias disciplinas, a pesar de no sobresalir en lo académico, en lo deportivo lo hacía y mucho.

Luego había otro chico, un poco más tranquilo de carácter pasivo y muy pensante, a pesar de ello también dominaba el área de artes marciales o como él solía llamarlo el área de "diversión", el a diferencia de su amigo de la infancia, conocía mucho acerca de chicas, había tenido más de 10 enamoradas, y claro está el "amor" ya lo había experimentado según él, este chico corresponde a Gray Fullbuster, un chico tranquilo, amigable pero en ciertas ocasiones frio, era muy respetado al igual que su amigo de la infancia.

Pues a pesar de todo, ellos siempre pelean por quien es el mejor en su disciplina de "diversión", quedando siempre en un rotundo empate o en una derrota de ambos por una enojada Erza cansada de sus peleas, aún a pesar de su rivalidad, ellos eran los mejores amigos/rivales, pero los golpes eran la mejor forma de demostrarlo y ambos lo sabían.

_**INICIO DE CLASES**_

Como todo inicio de clases, empezó con el discurso del director PLUE-SAMA, con una frases super emotivas que hicieron llorar a mares a Natsu, Charle, Erza y el sub director Makarov que para sorpresa de muchos e incluso para el propio Gray, ellos entendían.

-** Gracias director Plue, usted siempre teniendo las palabras correctas para cada situación se le agradece mucho que esté presente con nosotros** - ahora hablo él sub director.

- **Pu pum pu pum** - dijo el director

- **No director ya no siga por favor!** - Decían a coro Erza, Natsu, Charle que seguían llorando mientras Natsu sacaba su pañuelo, sacándoles a más de uno una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime.

- **Bueno chicos pueden retirarse a sus respectivas aulas, espero tengan un excelente año escolar, den todo de ustedes** - dijo el director

Y cada alumno retomo rumbo a su respectiva aula en el camino, Gray les preguntaba a Natsu y Erza como era posible que entendieran al director Plue-sama

- **Gray, cuando las palabras de alguien vienen cargadas de un gran sentimiento, no importa en qué idioma se expresé, ese sentimiento se transmite** - dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso al mismísimo Gray, y Erza solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- **No entiendo** - dijo Gray confundido, y Erza negó con la cabeza

Ya dentro del aula, todos se encontraban esperando al profesor de matemáticas, Gildartz, pero este ni se asomaba, después de unos 30 largos minutos de espera, el profesor se dignó a aparecerse pero no llegaba solo, pues venía con tres chicas y al parecer eran alumnas nuevas.

Ellas se quedaron afuera del salón y el profesor ingresó para hacer el anunció

- **Bueno alumnos como cada año, hoy tenemos a tres alumnas así que denles la bienvenida y pobre de aquel que empiece a molestarlas** - advirtió el profesor tranquilamente

- **Sin más que agregar, pueden pasar** - hablo el profesor dándoles una señal con la mano a las alumnas nuevas

- **Preséntense** - ordeno el profesor.

-** Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, vengo de la escuela Phamton Lord** - hablo la peliazul

- **El mío, es Levy McGarden y vengo de una escuela de la ciudad de Sitri** - hablo una pequeña chica de cabello peliceleste con una sonrisa

- **Ah! Bueno, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y vengo de la escuela Spirit Soul** - hablo una rubia con una sonrisa.

"Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé..." pensaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray.

- **Bueno señorita Loxar se sentará al lado de señor Fullbuster** - hablo el profesor señalando la carpeta vacía, dicho esto la peliazul camino rumbo a su carpeta tranquila - **Y usted señorita McGarden adelante del alumno Redfox** - y tímidamente la peliceleste tomó rumbo a su carpeta algo intimidada por la mirada del chico.

-** Hmmm y usted señorita Heartfilia se sentará alado del... Hmmm del joven Dragneel** - habló el profesor señalando el lugar, donde se encontraba la mochila de Natsu, al saber esto el pelirrosa saco su mochila y la coloco al suelo, Lucy camino tranquilamente hasta el lugar señalado y tomo asiento, para después sacar su cuaderno, lista para la clase.

Después del cambio de hora y el no haber llegado el profesor, todos comenzaban a conversar con sus compañeros de alado para no aburrirse en la espera.

- **Hey amiga, disculpa me podrías prestar tu lápiz** - habló el chico pelirrosado

- **Claro porque no** - señalo la rubia mientras sonreía, y se los entregó.

Después de eso, Lucy se quedó pensando un buen rato acerca de las cosas que tenía que hacer después de la escuela perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Mientras Natsu, pensando en que dibujar para poder pasar el rato, observó el techo buscando aquella inspiración que le venía de vez en cuando pero no se le ocurrió nada, observó por la ventana pero ni el perfecto y hermoso día lo inspiraban para hacer algo, o le daban ese ATACASO artístico que necesitaba ahora, miró a su izquierda y vio a la chica nueva o mejor dicho a Lucy que miraba al frente, con su quijada apoyada a su mano derecha y sus dedos cubriendo sus labios ... Natsu se quedó estático era una imagen muy hermosa y algo en su interior se encendió dándole esa inspiración que buscaba y anhelaba.

Comenzó a dibujarla detalladamente, su coleta de lado su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos marrones que le daban la impresión de un delicioso chocolate, aquellos delicados dedos y sin más se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y se dio cuenta que su mano dibujaba automáticamente y es que aquella chica le había dado aquella inspiración que jamás había experimentado en su vida ni siquiera un hermoso día como el de hoy le daba tal inspiración.

- **Hey Lucy verdad?** - Dijo el pelirrosado

- **Si, que ocurre?** - Habló ya saliendo de su propio mundo

- **Me podrías prestar tus colores** - dijo Natsu haciendo un gesto de ruego con sus manos

- **Y es que tú no traes nada jeje** - dijo Lucy algo divertida

- **Pues es que hoy, se me hizo tarde y no arregle mis cosas a tiempo** - hablo el pelirrosado llevando su brazo derecho atrás de su nuca sacando levemente la lengua.

- **Hmmm ya veo pero con una condición, para que los quieres?** - hablo la rubia algo pensativa

- **Ya lo veras! :D** - señaló el pelirrosado entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa que saco un sonrojo a la joven rubia.

-** Esta bien, ten!** - dicho esto le alcanzó los colores, Natsu los aceptó y comenzó a sacar los colores primero el color rosa suave, el más parecido a la piel de Lucy, al criterio de Natsu. Luego siguió con el color amarillo para colorear aquellos lindos cabellos que le empezaban a gustar, después un color rojo para pintar aquel arete en forma de corazón en su oreja derecha, y así continuo dando detalles.

-** Nee! Lucy me podrías prestar tu delineador?** - dijo Natsu señalando su estuche de maquillaje en su cartuchera.

- **Ehh? Eres raro sabes? Es que acaso perteneces al otro equipo?, hmmm además me preguntó qué clase de persona se pinta el cabello de ese color, pero descuida no soy homofóbica jeje** - respondió Lucy mientras observaba aquella melena rosada.

- **Tu solo préstame! Vale?** - Dijo Natsu no quería responderle, no quería que ese atacaso artístico se le vaya o se disipase

- **Esta bien toma!** - respondió la rubia mientras le daba el lápiz delineador en la mano a Natsu.

- **Gracias Lucy ^^** - dijo Natsu muy contento

El pelirrosa continuo con su trabajo dándole algunas sombras y resaltando el lápiz que se había disipado un poco debido al color, agregó más detalles, luego volvió a re-colorear y para finalizar una pequeña firma en la parte baja del dibujo.

Alzó las manos y se estiró, _"parece que esto fue muy productivo" _pensó el pelirrosado al ver su obra terminada

-** Yehhh!** - Dijo Natsu, mientras celebraba y todos en el salón lo miraban extrañados y más Lucy, que no sabía que mosca o que bicho le había picado a su compañero. "Y a este que le pasa" pensó la rubia mientras veía al chico celebrar.

- **Gracias Lucy! Me ayudaste mucho!** - hablo repentinamente Natsu

-** Gracias por qué?** - Preguntó la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería su compañero.

- **Por esto** - y le enseño su block de dibujos, la mayoría de los que estaban cerca giraron a ver que era, y todos casi se van de espaldas, pues era una imagen muy hermosa de la rubia, nadie en el salón se lo creía la persona más asexual del mundo o mejor dicho del salón se fijó en lo hermosa que era la chica.

- **E-e-eh!** - solo pudo llegar a decir, la rubia, no sabía que decir, y repentinamente su rostro se sonrojo igualando a un tomate.

- **Pues la verdad es que me faltaba inspiración y al ver lo hermosa que eres me llego las ganas de dibujarte** - hablo el pelirrosa muy tranquilo mientras sonreía

_"Pero queeeeeeeeee" _- pensaron todos los chicos en el aula ... "Awwwwww" solo se escuchaba por parte de las chicas.

_"Y es que acaso este idiota no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir" _- pensaba Erza con un "FACEPALM".

- **Si, me amaras como dices, sería bueno que me lo demuestres con detalles como esos** - se escuchó decir de una chica de cabello marrón y lentes

- **Pero Ever, ... Ahora dibujar es de hombres** - se llegó a escuchar la respuesta del chico, mientras este sacaba un lápiz y un block de dibujos.

Mientras tanto Lucy

_"Pero que es esto una declaración o qué? es decir ni siquiera me conoce pero debo de admitir que es un muy lindo detalle" _- pensaba la rubia algo sonrojada.

-** Jejeje, perdón por lo de tu delineador, te comprare uno nuevo!** - Dijo el pelirrosa mientras reía y observaba el delineador desgastado

- **N-n-no hay problema!** - respondió Lucy algo nerviosa

Natsu giró a ver su obra de arte, y dio un suspiro.

TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, COLOCARON UNA CARA DE HORROR...

- **Se viene el apocalipsis** - se escuchó decir y todos comenzaron a correr en círculos, gritando por su perdición.

- **Tuu! Que has hecho con Natsuu!** - Dijeron todos señalando al pelirrosa.

-** IMPOSTORR! Quémenlo y tírenlo al río** - dijeron atrás

-**PERO QUE LES PASA?, tomen asiento** – Se escuchó decir de la profesora de ODI (orden disciplina e integridad) que acababa de ingresar al aula, y por arte de magia ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos - **Que ha ocurrido para que se comporten así?** – volvió a preguntar la profesora, pero nadie se atrevió a responder. Y sin más que decir la profesora ya se encontraba con una enorme aura asesina, con ganas de sangre y a borbotones!

- **Muy bien, señorita Erza! Dígame que ha ocurrido acá?** – cuestiono la profesora aun con su aura asesina, pero Erza si se inmutaba por eso

- **Bueno profesora Mirajane, creo que es mejor preguntarle a Natsu!** – dijo Erza mientras señalaba al pelirrosa que se hacia el dormido.

-** Nee! Natsu! Me podrías decir que acabas de hacer?** – dijo Mira con una sonrisa malvada, que daba miedo (N/A: Ni yo lo puedo imaginar u.u)

- **E-Etto! Pues vera**….

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Mi primer amor, mi primera vez

Capítulo 2: Es la chica que busque mi primer amor, mi primera vez.

- **E-Etto! Pues vera... - **difícilmente pudo decir el pelirrosa.

-** Y bien?** - hablo la peliblanca - **Estoy esperando** - volvió a decir Mirajane mientras más grande era su aura asesina.

-** Revise su block de dibujos!** - se escuchó decir desde atrás del aula.

- **Hmmm muy bien Natsu! **- dijo La peliblanca mientras estiraba su brazo para recibir aquel cuaderno.

El pelirrosa maldijo al idiota que lo delató y con resignación le entregó su cuaderno "_Joder, esto me costará un castigo_" pensó el pelirrosa.

Mira observaba el dibujo mientras iba caminando hacia adelante ya cerca de la pizarra se detuvo y se quedó asombrada al ver la gran cantidad de detalles de aquella imagen no se le había escapado nada y no es que se haya sorprendido de que lo haya hecho Natsu, pues sabía que él era una persona profunda pero que el idiota este ni cuenta se diese era un asunto aparte.

Mirajane saco la vista del dibujo miro a Natsu y luego busco a la chica que se parecía al dibujo, hasta que la encontró y para su sorpresa, ella la miraba algo sonrojada y al parecer con ganas de escapar de ahí.

- **Natsu, y se puede saber porque la dibujaste?** - preguntó la peliblanca, al saber que ni su hermana menor había traído su atención.

- **Bueno me pareció muy hermosa **- respondió el pelirrosa, sincero y tranquilo

- **Okk! Chicos preocúpense, esto si es una señal apocalíptica!** - dicho esto, la profesora Mira salió corriendo del aula gritando "_El día de la profecía ya está cerca y todavía no he conseguido novio_". A Natsu y Lucy se les salió una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, voltearon a verse y sus miradas se cruzaron y se detuvo el tiempo para Natsu.

Y aquella inspiración regresó y volvió a encender su ser, aquellos hermosos ojos cafés lo derretían por completo, las ganas de protegerla y tenerla en sus brazos aparecieron, en un desenfrenecí de emociones que lo invadían y galopaban su "inocente y despistado" corazón, y al final solo se limitó a sonreír.

Por otro lado Lucy, no entendía lo que pasaba con su compañero, el solo se movía en su asiento como si algo le picase, y solo se limitó a mirarlo hasta que de repente se tranquilizó, la miro y le sonrió, aquel acto le pareció impredecible pero aquella sonrisa le quito un sonrojo.

- **Mucho gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel** - por fin habló el pelirrosado, extendiéndole la mano, la rubia se sorprendió por tal impredecible acto, miro su mano y luego al pelirrosa que le volvió a sonreír, aquella sonrisa que ya le había sacado varios sonrojos en un día, correspondió aquel gesto

- **Jeje eres muy impredecible, espero nos llevemos bien, Natsu** - dijo la Heartfilia con una sonrisa, que saco un sonrojo al pelirrosado y se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no lo vieran. "_QUE ME PASA_" pensó el pelirrosado.

Ya después de la siguiente hora apareció la profesora de Historia.

- **Bueno alumnos, soy la LICENCIADA Mavis Vermilion, soy nueva en la institución así que espero llevarnos bien** - hablo una rubia de ojos verdes, de baja estatura... (N/A: siempre me pregunte porque algunas profesoras quieren que les llamen licenciadas en vez de profesora u.u)

Después de que la nueva profesora dictara su clase de historia, algo aburrida para muchos, pero interesante para algunas como Lucy, Levy y Erza que tomaban nota de los acontecimientos importantes.

HORA DE RECESO

Y la hora del receso había llegado, todos estaban desayunando en la cafetería, entre los muchos alumnos se encontraban Gray, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel (que para sorpresa de muchos, conversaba alegremente con Levy) y Natsu en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Todos hablaban tranquilamente riendo de algunos chistes y una que otra trivialidad que se les ocurría, él único callado y con una mirada hacia la parte final de la cafetería o mejor dicho a la última mesa, era Natsu.

Observaba a una chica de cabello rubio con una mirada triste, "_se sentirá sola?, porque mi corazón me duele, al verla así?" _pensaba el pelirrosado mientras se tocaba el pecho, después de un momento decidió comer algo.

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba algo triste no había hecho muchos amigos como lo había planeado

- **Pero que tenemos acá!** - se escuchó decir, Lucy giró su cabeza, y vio a un chico que se sentó en su mesa.

- **Hola preciosa!** - dijo un chico respondiendo al nombre de Sting, este se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso, pero Lucy lo esquivo.

-** qu-que te pasa!** - Dijo Lucy nerviosa

- **Hey, no te hagas la difícil linda** - dijo el chico tratando de acercarse y tomándola del brazo

- **H-Hey detente!** - Dio un pequeño gritó.

Natsu volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a aquel chico tratando de acercarse a su amiga Lucy, eso le causo una ira que jamás había sentido.

Se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos sin excepción, y camino con su comida en mano rumbo a la mesa de Lucy.

- **Hey! **- Gritó Natsu, llamando la atención de todos y en especial al chico que estaba cerca de Lucy, Sting giro a ver quién se atrevía a molestarlo y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a su sensei...

-** Na-natsu-sensei? **- Pregunto extrañado y algo nervioso el rubio

- **Sting, No la molestes vale?** - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malvada (N/A: casi como las sonrisas de Mirajane, a simple vista angelical, pero más de cerca la de un demonio o.O)

- **Que? Pero porque?** - preguntó algo extrañado el rubio.

Un chico o mejor dicho un compañero que está en el mismo salón de Natsu se acercó al rubio y le susurro unas cuantas palabras al oído, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- **UNA SEÑAL APOCALIPTICAAA! CORRAN!** - Gritaba el rubio mientras corría en círculos golpeándose con sillas y mesas, por toda la cafetería... "_JODER QUE SE TRAEN ESTOS CON EL APOCALIPSIS" _pensó Natsu, llevándose la mano a la cara.

- **Ya no la molestare Natsu-sensei **- se escuchó el grito de Sting a lo lejos

- **Ne! Lucy te parece si te acompaño? -** Dijo el pelirrosado mientras sonreía

- **C-claro** - dijo Lucy que estaba sorprendida

- **Disculpa que hayas visto eso? - **Dijo Natsu

- **No hay problemas, más bien gracias! Te debo una... Uff**- dijo Lucy dando un suspiro

-** No hay de que, cualquier cosa, yo te ayudaré - **habló tranquilamente el pelirrosa mientras sonreía

-** E-eh gracias **- respondió la rubia, aquella sonrisa le daba cierta calidez, algo de nerviosismo y le sacaba uno que otro sonrojo.

Y así continuaron el receso riendo y conversando sobre qué tipo de música les gusta, actores favoritos, comidas favoritas, Natsu le contaba sus aventuras, Lucy le contaba como era su vida en su antigua escuela, siempre mirándose a los ojos y riendo sin parar.

Mientras tanto Erza, Gray, y los demás miraban a Natsu que conversaba con Lucy muy alegre al criterio de Erza, ella lo conocía desde ya hace tiempo y sabía que Natsu sufría constantemente debido al abandonó de su padre, y no había día que no intentara buscarlo.

De regreso a clases, todo siguió igual, ahora se encontraban en clases de Anatomía con la profesora más temible de toda la escuela

- **Muy bien, mocosos! Acá quien pone las reglas soy yo, así que no tolerare, que a mi clase lleguen tarde** - decía la profesora de cabello rosa, al ver alumnos todavía llegando de receso que ya hace 2 minutos había acabado.

- **H-Haii !** - gritaron en coro los alumnos un poco asustados.

- **Ah sí me gusta, bueno mi nombre es Poliushka, y yo les dictare el curso de Anatomía** - hablo la pelirrosada, con un palo de madera en la mano.

Y con esta presentación la profesora inició su clase, y así pasaron las horas con la interesante clase

...

Luego llego el último cambio de hora con clase de Química con el profesor Conbolt

- **Bueno clase hoy empezaremos con temas de introducción ¿Qué es la química?, ¿Por qué se debe de estudiar?, y conceptos básicos, por cierto mi nombre es Macao Conbolt para los nuevos** - hablo el profesor tranquilamente.

La clase continuó normalmente ya había pasado 1 hora de las 3 que tenía a cargo el docente, pero se escuchó el sonido de un celular, el profesor se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su camisa y saco el dichoso celular, se fijó de quien se trataba y contestó.

-** Aló!** - hablo el profesor

- **Enserio! Ahora mismo?** - Preguntó a la persona de la otra línea.

- **Ohhh! Eso no me lo pierdo voy enseguidaaa!** - Dijo el profesor y colgó, miro hacia sus alumnos y les sonrió

- **Bueno chicos me acaba de surgir algo muy importante, así que me disculpo con ustedes** - hablaba el profesor mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

- **Bueno faltan 2 horas así que pueden hacer lo que gusten, pero porfavor no hagan mucho ruido o llamaran la atención del director Plue-sama, y lloraré con sus sermones super emotivos, ese director puede hacer llorar hasta a una piedra con sus palabras** - habló el profesor mientras lagrimeaba un poco al recordar el ultimo sermón que le había dado el director.

- **Pero, Qué obtenemos a cambio? **- Se escuchó decir por parte de Gajeel.

- **Hmmm que les parece, si los exonero de trabajos por todo el trimestre** - dijo el profesor y todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza pues muchos sabían que los trabajos del profesor Macao eran un dolor de cabeza, dedos y trasero pues este les mandaba a hacer informes de 15 hojas a mano y estar sentado por 3 horas escribiendo tiene sus consecuencias. (N/A: como mí malvada profesora de embriología T-T).

- **Trato hecho **- dijeron todos a coro, y el profesor tomo sus cosas y se retiro saltando en un pie muy contento.

Una vez fuera el profesor, un pelirrosado se levantó agarro su silla y la acerco a Lucy para conversar más a gusto.

- **Nee! Lucy de esta canción te hablaba** - dijo Natsu mientras sacaba su Smartphone y sus audífonos, se colocó el izquierdo y le dio a Lucy el derecho, y comenzaron a escuchar una que otra canción pues quien pensaría que tuvieran el mismo gusto musical, ROCK, TECHNO, HEAVY, ROCK ALTERNATIVO, BALADAS, ETC.

- **Ohh! Si la tengo! Vaya y yo pensé que era la única que le gustaba** - dijo Lucy.

Breathe Carolina - See you again (Se observaba en el celular de Natsu)

-** Si es muy rara, mezclar techno con algo de Screamo sí que hay que estar drogado o aver comido alguna planta u hongo alucinógeno pero aun así es muy pegadiza jajaja **- reía Natsu al igual que Lucy que también pensaba lo mismo.

- **Hmmm has escuchado esta?, porque si las escuchado me casó contigo jajaja **- dijo Lucy mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila y reía.

Busco en el reproductor de música de su celular la dichosa canción.

Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas feat my name is Kay - Singurality (Thoper Jones Remix).

Lucy presionó PLAY y apegó su celular al oído de Natsu, este la escuchó y luego se quedó callado.

Natsu busco en la lista de reproducción de su celular y coloco la misma canción, la rubia se sorprendió nunca pensó que alguien la haya escuchado

- Esto es raro parece que esto ya está escrito - dijo Lucy

- Además no sientes que te están observando! - Dijo Natsu mientras miraba a todos lados y de repente se dio cuenta de mi presencia (N/A: pero para mi suerte me escondí debajo del escritorio a tiempo... OK NO._.)

- bueno cambiando de tema cuando nos casamos? - preguntó el pelirrosa muy tranquilo y algo ¿serio?.

- A-ah! - llego a decir Lucy, estaba nerviosa

- Jajajaja! Tranquila Luce! - Dijo Natsu.

- Luce? - Preguntó Lucy

- Jeje creo que es un buen apodo para ti :) - dijo el pelirrosa mientras sonreía.

- Me gusta! Jajaja - dijo Lucy mientras correspondía la sonrisa de Natsu

Y así siguieron escuchando música tranquilamente y riendo por las ocurrencias de ambos, pero un grupo de personas o mejor dicho alumnos se encontraban observándolos.

Al final de clase Natsu se ofreció a acompañar a Lucy de regreso a su casa y ella accedió casi de inmediato.

Una vez afuera tomaron rumbo a la casa de Lucy que para sorpresa de él, se encontraba a unas 4 cuadras aproximadamente de la suya, y siguieron con su plática, y a la vez que Lucy reía de las estupideces que le decía Natsu, mientras él hacia pucheros o fingía molestia al ver a Lucy riendo de él.

Ya al llegar a casa de Lucy, y de despedirse para mal de ambos pues se la pasaban genial juntos

- **Bueno Luce me tengo que ir, que te parece si mañana paso por aquí para ir juntos al colegio?** - Habló Natsu mientras sonreía.

- **Bueno, a ver si me pasas más canciones raras de tu celular y yo te paso algunas del mío **- respondió la rubia muy contenta con aquella propuesta.

- **Bien! Plan de 7?** - dijo Natsu

- **Sii! Ah esa hora está bien** - dijo Lucy, Natsu se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla en gesto de despedida.

- **Nos vemos Lucee!** - Decía Natsu mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa y levantaba la mano moviéndola de lado a lado en forma de despedida, dejando a la rubia sorprendida por el gesto y coloco su mano donde Natsu le había dado un beso, sin más que decir entro a su casa tranquilamente y muy contenta, el pelirrosa alegro su día.

Pero lo que no se habían percatado era que una pelirroja los estaba siguiendo desde la escuela, y siguió el rumbo de Natsu al ver que Lucy ya estaba dentro de su casa.

La pelirroja camino más rápido para alcanzar al pelirrosa.

- **Que ocurre Erza?** - Preguntó el pelirrosa mientras seguía caminando

- **Ehh? Pero cómo? ... **- Preguntó sorprendida nuevamente la pelirroja

- **Desde que saliste de la escuela me di cuenta que me estabas siguiendo, pues tu olor es muy fácil de percibir** - dijo Natsu tranquilo mientras seguía con la mirada al frente.

-** Bueno a lo que vine, dime que te traes con Lucy?** - fue directamente al grano, Erza.

-** Con Lucy?** - Preguntó extrañado el pelirrosa.

- **Vamos Natsu todos en la escuela sabemos que vas tras Lucy **- habló la pelirroja seria

- **Voy tras ella? Es mi amiga eso es todo** - dijo Natsu tranquilamente

- **Tú te has enamorado de ella, idiota no te das cuenta!** - dijo Erza un poco enojada, por lo muy despistado que era su amigo.

"_¿Enamorado?" _pensó el pelirrosa

- **Enamorado?** - Volvió a pensar pero esta vez si lo dijo

- **Si Natsu Dragneel te has enamorado, ella es la chica que buscaste, tu primer amor y tu primera vez** - dijo Erza contenta

_"ella es la chica que busque, mi primer amor y mi primera vez"_ volvió a pensar Natsu, sorprendido como si hubiese descubierto algo asombroso.

Aquella cara de asombro, hizo saber a Erza que lo que decía era cierto pero el idiota recién se daba cuenta.

-** Y bien me dirás, Que harás? **...

CONTINUARA


	3. Ella es el regalo que tanto espere

Capítulo 3: "Ella es el regalo que tanto espere cuando no pensaba ya, en volverme a enamorar"

-** Y bien me dirás, Que harás? - **Preguntó la pelirroja

- **Hmm bueno ahora que sé, por qué me siento raro cuando estoy con ella, supongo que conquistarla? **- habló Natsu algo dudoso mientras llevaba su mano a la quijada _"Pero como lo haré?"_ pensó el pelirrosa.

- **Ding Ding! Tenemos un ganador, parece que no eres tan idiota como pensé, Natsu** - dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía

- **Pero como hacerlo?** - preguntó de repente el pelirrosa, mientras llevaba su mano a la quijada y hacia un esfuerzo para pensar.

-** C-creo que hable demasiado rápido** - dijo la pelirroja mientras se reponía de la caída. _"Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"_ - pensó Erza. (N/A: FACEPALM!)

- **Supongo que puedo ayudarte** - dijo Erza mientras sonreía.

- **Oh oh!** - Dijo el pelirrosa, _**"en la que me metí"**_ pensó Natsu mientras le temblaban las piernas. (N/A: giru giru problemas problemas giru)

- **Bueno, pero eso lo veremos mañana, hoy tengo un cita con mi novio** - dijo Erza algo sonrojada

- **Jeje! Vale no hay problema! Saludas a Jellal de mi parte **- dijo Natsu mientras reía

Y así se despidieron, y Natsu retomó su camino ya más tranquilo, pensando que podría hacer, y de qué forma haría que Lucy se fijase en él, pues la verdad él no era un experto y no sabía muy bien lo que sentía hacia la rubia.

Una vez llego a casa continuo con el mismo pensamiento hasta la noche, ya a tal extremo que le empezó a molestar, pues él no era de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y esto ya le estaba fastidiando.

- **Uff a este paso no podré dormir** - dijo el pelirrosa dando un suspiro en su cama mientras daba vueltas.

Ya sin más se durmió tranquilo ya a altas horas de la noche con su gato Happy alado.

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **_

Sonó la bendita alarma con una canción de "Guns N'Roses - Knocking On Heaven's Door", de tono suave y luego un poco más fuerte, el pelirrosa estiro su brazo para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo pero para su suerte había dejado la alarma lejos de la cama, pues él sabía que si la dejaba cerca la apagaba y seguía durmiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Con la pesadez de la noche anterior se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio que tenía al frente de su cama y apagó la dichosa alarma, estiro sus brazos y su cuerpo, para después dar un gran suspiro.

- **Bueno, hoy me toca 5 series de 20** - dicho esto, hizo sus planchas y la misma cantidad pero en abdominales, ya cuando entro en calor y estando sudado debido al ejercicio, tomo rumbo al baño, para luego darse una buena ducha de agua fría y borrar esa pesadez con la que se había despertado, salió del baño en toalla mientras que con otra se secaba su cabello.

Ya listo y cambiado con el uniforme de la escuela, observó el reloj que marcaban las 6:55, tenía que ir a ver a Lucy, "debo darme prisa" pensó el pelirrosa mientras abría una lata de atún para colocarlo en el plato de Happy, el cual de la nada apareció listo para devorar su comida servida.

Cerró la puerta y luego la reja, para colocar llave y seguro después, y tomo su rumbo hacia la casa de la rubia.

En el trayecto se encontró con su amigo Gray, y este se acercó a saludar a su amigo/rival de la escuela, he hicieron su clásico saludo, un choque de manos de costado para finalizar con un choque de puños BAMM...! (N/A: Wiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ok no, disculpen fue un lapsus).

- **Hey Flamitas, vamos por ahí** - habló el pelinegro

- **Hmm lo siento Hielito pero iré a ver a Lucy** - dijo Natsu tranquilamente mientras seguían caminando.

- **Jajaja! Que ya tienes enamorada Flamita?** - Dijo Gray mientras reía.

- **Para nada, solo que acordé, con Lucy, para ir al colegio y de paso que me pasaba unas canciones de su celular **- respondió Natsu tranquilamente

- **Hmm ya veo, entonces vamos, te acompaño** - dijo Gray.

- **Hmm supongo que no se enojaría como de paso te la presento jeje** - dijo Natsu mientras reía pues no se había tomado la molestia de presentarle a sus amigos.

- **Claro!** - Dijo Gray algo entusiasmado.

Y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Lucy, a unas cuadras más allá, mientras que los dos chicos conversaban sobre el nuevo romance que había en la escuela.

- **Te apuesto 30 soles a que no pasan de un mes** - dijo Gray muy confiado mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de su cara para escupirla y después le ofreció la mano a Natsu para cerrar el trato (N/A: 30 soles equivale a un poco menos de 10 dólares).

- **Jajaja! Ya verás que duraran mucho más** - dijo Natsu aceptando la puesta algo asqueado (N/A: Esto es algo típico en mi país, y no pregunten si yo también lo he hecho u.u), recordando lo que Lucy le había contado a él, que Gajeel se comporta de otra forma con Levy cuando están a solas (Levy le había contado a Lucy) y después de recordar eso comenzó a reír.

- **Tskkk! Cuando ríes, significa que vas a ganar!** - Dijo Gray maldiciendo, pues su amigo era bueno haciendo apuestas.

Natsu~ se escuchaba gritar, desde una esquina, era Lucy alzando el brazo a lo lejos, y corriendo hacia ellos.

- **Hey Luce! Qué tal? Jeje disculpa la demora** - dijo el pelirrosa mientras llevaba su brazo derecho a la nuca y sacaba ligeramente la lengua.

- **Jaja no hay problema! Más bien ven, acabo de colocar mis canciones del ordenador al celular** - dijo la rubia mientras agarraba el brazo de Natsu para que se acerquen y continuar caminando mientras compartían audífonos y reían.

- **Jajaja! Vaya que están muy buenas, Luce!** - hablo el pelirrosado mientras escuchaba las "raras canciones" de Lucy.

Y así continuaron su camino rumbo a la escuela, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del pelinegro.

- **Ughhhhhh!** - Aclaró fuertemente la garganta el pelinegro para llamar la atención, pero nada.

Después de varios intentos, al fin lo consiguió, logró que Natsu volteara a verlo.

- **Hey, Gray ten acá tengo unos Halls, son buenos para la garganta!** - Dijo Natsu entregándole 1 par de Halls Negro.

- **Eh? **- solo llego a decir el pelinegro.

- **Quien es el Natsu?** - Intervino la rubia

- **Ahhhh! Siiii! Lo olvidaba, él es mi amigo de la infancia su nombre es Gray, Alias copo de nieve! Jeje **- Dijo Natsu riendo levemente para después sonreírle a Lucy.

- **Hola, Gray mucho gusto! **- Dijo Lucy correspondiendo a la sonrisa del pelirrosado, con una sonrisa, logrando en Gray un sonrojo visible para Natsu y Lucy.

- **Estas bien? **- Preguntaron al unísono Natsu y Lucy.

- **S-si sí!** - Dijo Gray reponiéndose algo nervioso

- **Mira Natsu~** - dijo alegremente Lucy mientras tomaba el brazo de Natsu, y el pelirrosa veía el celular de la rubia y seguían con su charla mientras Gray solo los veía conversando desde atrás.

- **Ella es el regalo que tanto espere cuando no pensaba ya, en volverme a enamorar** - Pensó Gray mientras veía a Natsu y Lucy juntos desde atrás.

Ya al llegar a la escuela, todos se quedaron pasmados aquella imagen no podía ser cierta… y es que acaso ese no era Natsu y Lucy con los brazos entrecruzados conversando y riendo, a pesar de todo ellos no le daban importancia a su alrededor y caminaron por todo el patio a la vez que los otros alumnos se susurraban cosas entre ellos empezando los ya conocidos "rumores".

Una vez dentro del aula, empezaron las clases de Matemática con el profesor Gildartz normalmente con el tema: planteo de ecuaciones, cosa sencilla para muchos y cosa compleja para otros.

Y así continuaron las clases normalmente esta vez si Natsu ya les había presentado a todos sus amigos a excepción de Levy que ya conocía hace tiempo a Lucy.

**HORA DE RECESO**

Lucy había salido con Levy a conversar en privado en otra mesa, pues para Levy, Lucy era su gran amiga y confidente, y al parecer tenía algunos problemas con Gajeel.

Mientras que en otra mesa estaba Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Jellal; conversando tranquilamente sobre cosas de la escuela, de cuando iban en primaria, entre otras cosas.

- **Nee! Natsu, como decías que no sabías como conquistar a una chica eh?** - Preguntó Erza de repente, llamando la atención de los demás.

- **Eh? Pero porqué ahora me vienes con eso?** - Preguntó Natsu un poco sorprendido

- **Pues me dicen por ahí que ya están saliendo** - dijo Erza de repente.

- **E-eh? Quien te ha dicho eso?, es mentira** - dijo Natsu nervioso al principio pero después más tranquilo.

- **Hmm! Parece que los rumores no son ciertos** - dijo Erza algo ¿deprimida?.

- **Jeje!** - Reía levemente Natsu al ver a Erza en una esquina pasando su dedo de un lado a otro en el suelo.

- **Pero de qué trata esto? Es que acaso Flamitas quiere algo con Lucy?** - dijo Gray de repente.

- **Se podría decir que sí! Y si no se lo digo ni cuenta se daba** - dijo Erza.

- **Jajaja!** - Gajeel comenzó a reír.

- **Hmm la verdad no estoy seguro pero bueno el tiempo lo dirá, supongo** - dijo Natsu algo dudoso.

- **Joder, joder! – **pensaba Gray

Y de repente...


End file.
